Will's Assistance
by Naureen97
Summary: "Say, Will. Wouldn't you like more help around here?" Jason signs Nico up to help Will around in the infirmary. Solangelo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Will Solace was taking inventory of the medicine supply closet. He was planning on going to one of the medicine stores nearby to restock the camp infirmary. They were running quite low on bandages and painkillers. When he heard the infirmary doors open he thought it was just one of his siblings and didn't bother going out to check.

"Will! You in here?" a male voice called out. It sounded like Jason. Will opened the closet door to find the son of Zeus peeking through the curtain of one of the beds. Fortunately no one was in there. Things had quieted down quite a bit after the war; the campers were all being a little more careful than usual, even the Ares kids.

"Umm… Jason?" Will asked.

"Oh! There you are? What were you hiding inside the closet for?" Jason asked.

Will put his clipboard with the list of supplies down on one of the nearby medicine carts and turned to face the blonde. "So…? Did you need anything?"

"Say, Will. Wouldn't you like more help around here?" Jason asked pointing to the empty beds and spotless floors.

"No…?"

"Oh, come on buddy. A little extra help wouldn't hurt, right?"

Okay, Will thought. Something very weird was going on here. Did Jason just call him buddy? He couldn't remember the last time he had a one-on-one conversation with him. As far as Will could remember, the only times he and Jason talked was when Jason came to visit Nico during his stay in the infirmary. "I guess not?"

"Great! So you agree you need more help?"

Hmm… Maybe one of the Hecate kids messed with his mind or something. "Sure…" Will eyed him warily.

"Awesome!" Jason's eyes literally sparked with electricity. Will didn't know if he should be a little scared. What would the son of Zeus want to help out in the infirmary for?

"Jason, did you want to work here?"

"What? Me?" Jason feigned to be surprised, "No sorry, I can't. I'm afraid I'm very busy, you know with the whole _pontifex maximus_ duties and stuff. I just won't be able to make the time. I hope you understand."

Not for the first time, Will wondered if being a child of the Big Three automatically made you completely insane. "Okay then…" Will said. He should really be finishing his inventory.

"But if you're really in such dire need of help, I can find you someone else," Jason said, his eyes still glinting.

Okay, what the Hades was going on here? "That's okay, Jason. You know, maybe you should lie down a little." Will said; the guy must have hit his head or something.

"No, no, no. You came to me for help, I'm sure I'll think of someone to assist you," Jason replied.

Will was now contemplating whether or not he should go find Piper. She could probably bring him back to his senses... if he had any that is. Oh, wait, Piper went with Percy and Annabeth to visit the Roman camp. Darn it. "Jason, you came to me, remember?" Maybe he was drunk?

"It's settled then! I'll go tell Nico you need help around here."

"What?! Nico? No!" Will was startled, "I don't need help!" Jason was already darting out, lightening fast. "Jason Grace!"

Will sighed. He now had a lingering feeling that he knew exactly what Jason was up to.

* * *

Nico groaned and kicked his blankets down. He shoved his pillow against his ears as the knocks on his door got louder and louder. "Seriously dude! It's mid-afternoon!" Nico decided he kind of hated Jason.

"Go away!"

"Nico, I'm strong enough to kick this door open," Jason said. Nico doubted it. When he was redecorating his cabin he replaced the wooden door with a heavy black stone material. He thought it looked nicer and it was the only one he and Hazel had both agreed on.

"Nico di Angelo! I'm warning you here."

Nico put another pillow over his head, "Come back in three hours!" he shouted. Or at least he tried to but the pillows against his mouth weren't helping.

"Fine! I'm coming in!" And then Nico heard a very loud thump followed by, "AHH! MY FOOT!" Nico sighed finally getting up. Why were people such idiots?

Nico opened the door to his cabin and scowled at the older boy who was lying on the ground clutching his right foot. "You didn't tell me your door was so heavy."

"You didn't tell me you were planning on kicking it," Nico said.

"Yes, I did."

Nico's scowl deepened when he noticed the door. There was a slight dent where Jason's foot hit the stone. "You see what you did, Grace?!" He scolded pointing to the mark.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking."

"I assume you've handled much worse than doors in your life. It can't fight back you know."

Jason glared at him but then transformed his face into a smile, "Hey, I got you out of bed. So where are we going?"

Nico rolled his eyes. Ever since Piper left to visit Camp Jupiter three days ago with Percy and Annabeth, Jason had been relentlessly trying to spend time with Nico whenever he took a break from _pontifex maximus_ duties. Nico appreciated the gesture of course, but not this early in the day. It was barely two o'clock. "Do you want to go get your foot checked first?"

"Nah, I'm good." Jason said, trying to stand up. Nico noticed his right foot was turning blue.

"Walk then," Nico said.

Jason tried to twist his foot a little to test it and sighed painfully. He sat back down on the floor. "Hey, who needs to walk when you can fly, right?"

Nico rolled his eyes again, "Come on, Grace. We're going to the infirmary."

Jason gave in. He then eyed Nico scrupulously, "You sure you want to go looking like that? Go fix your hair or something."

"What does my hair have to do with anything?! We're going to go check your stupid broken foot you stupid moron." No, Nico was not blushing.

"Oh come on, Nico. Here let me brush your hair," Jason made Nico's hair brush fly towards him. Nico had to admit, Jason was getting pretty good at moving objects telekinetically.

Nico snatched his brush away from Jason. "Don't touch my hairbrush."

Nico grumpily walked into his cabin running the brush through his hair. It was just to shut Jason up, he told himself. No other reason. "Oh, you should also wipe that scowl off your face. It's not attractive," Jason said as he literally flew into the cabin. He sat himself on top Nico's bed.

"Shut up, Grace!"

Nico looked down at the sweatpants he was wearing; maybe he should put something else on. "Hey, why don't you wear those jeans Hazel brought you a few weeks ago," Jason added.

"Shut up, Grace!" Nico said yet again while reluctantly picking up the said pair of jeans from his dresser. "And why in all of Tartarus do you keep tabs on my clothes?"

Jason only gave him a grin. Nico walked over to the bathroom to change.

"Oh, by the way," Jason kept talking. Nico wondered if he ever shut up. Most of his friends seemed to have an obsessive talking disorder. "Will asked me today to find him someone who could help around in the infirmary."

Nico came out of the bathroom, throwing his sweatpants onto Hazel's bed. It wasn't like she was here. "What? He did?"

"Yeah, the poor guy was swamped with all the work he's been doing."

"He was?" Nico asked. He talked to Will just yesterday; he didn't mention being overwhelmed with work. If anything he was more at ease. It seemed like there were less people getting hurt these days.

"Yes, he definitely was. He practically begged me to recruit someone."

"He did?" That was strange. Will had plenty of siblings to lend a hand whenever he needed. "Why you though?"

"Nico, focus on what's important, will you? He asked me to help but you know me, always busy, busy. I had to decline."

Nico eyed him lying on his bed, still grasping his foot, "Yes, Grace, you look very busy right now."

Jason smiled, "I knew you'd understand. Which is why I told him I'd ask you to help."

Nico's scowl appeared again with a glare to accompany it. "You WHAT?!" Nico slapped Jason hard on that same foot.

"Nico! Oh my Zeus! MY FOOT!"

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Nico started walking towards the infirmary with Jason floating beside him. Nico almost felt bad for slapping his foot. Yeah, almost. A few of the other campers stared at the duo as they passed, though they were so used to Jason flying around everywhere that no one said anything.

"Hey, dude. What did I say about that scowl?" Jason still had the audacity to look smug.

"I swear on Hades, Grace, if you don't shut up!" Nico started. Jason only looked more pleased. Where was Piper when you needed her?

Once they neared the infirmary, Nico recognized Will's sun blonde hair leaving the building with a clipboard in hand. His shift must have ended. He was about to say something but Jason beat him to it, "Yo Will! Look at my foot!"

Nico glanced at the tactless son of Zeus, "And I thought I lacked politeness."

Will furrowed his brows and came towards the two boys, "Jason," he nodded, "Hey, Nico."

Nico gave him a small smile as acknowledgement which Will returned. Nico's skeletal butterflies were only growing stronger by the day.

"Hey, you never smile at me," Jason said accusingly.

Nico didn't bother replying. He was certain he turned a little red.

Will seemed to have noticed Jason's foot which he still had wrapped with his two hands, "What in Apollo's name happened?"

"Well, you see…" Jason started.

"He tried to kick down my door," Nico supplied.

"And then All Things Gloomy over here slapped my foot," Jason said, pointing to Nico. "Hard."

Will chuckled then shook his head, "Come on in."

* * *

Will told the two of them to wait while he went into the supply closet to get bandages. Jason settled down on one of the empty beds on the right while Nico stood uneasily in the side not knowing what he should be doing. The infirmary was empty except for them. The beds were all neatly made; the medical goods were carefully organized. Nico wondered if Jason had just made up that Will needed help with his job. Everything looked orderly enough, too orderly actually. Like they didn't have _enough_ to do. Why did that disappoint him so much? No, he knew why. Hades, his thoughts sounded pathetic even to himself. And it wasn't like he knew anything about healing anyway.

Will came back soon enough with a gouge of bandage and some kind of liquid, an antiseptic of some sort maybe? Nico couldn't help but notice Will was wearing those abominable pair of flip flops. He kept himself from smiling, focus Nico!

"Okay, Jason. Take your hands off your foot now," Will said looking down at Jason.

Jason did as told and Will started surveying the boy's foot which had gone from blue to a shade of purple. In turn, Nico started watching Will. It was actually kind of cute how his eyes kept moving from the left side of Jason's foot to the right like he was some kind of foot reader. Jason gave a sly grin when he caught Nico's eyes staring. Nico looked away, that boy was really going to get it later.

Will poured some of the liquid stuff on Jason foot which made him hiss loudly. Then he wrapped his foot lightly with the white gouge. "So?" Jason asked Will.

"Next time, try not to kick heavy doors open," he said. Nico snickered. Like that'll happen.

"And you," Will turned to him, "don't hit your friends where they are injured."

"Yeah, Nico," Jason added.

Nico glared at him. "I'll try to remember that," he said.

Will smiled, "Good enough Death Boy. Jason, come back in two days so I can check your foot again."

"Yes, sir!" Jason gave a mock salute. Nico resisted an eye roll. "Oh, and Nico agreed to help you around here," Jason added, "You're welcome."

"What? Oh!" Will responded, "Umm… you did?" he asked Nico.

Nico really wanted to slap Jason again; "Yeah," he tried to sound nonchalant, "if you really need help."

Will smiled sheepishly, "I would love some help."

Jason flew off after taking some extra bandages from Will; he said he had "duties" to take care of, whatever that meant. Nico stood awkwardly in front of Will Solace.

"So… what did you need help with?" Nico asked.

"Oh… well…" It seemed like Will was trying to think of something. Nico was fairly certain he really didn't need any extra help. "I _was_ going to go on a supply run later today," he finally said. "You want to come with?"

It really wasn't much of a choice, was it? "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Nico walked back to his cabin to get some things for the trip; and maybe change out of this shirt. He was feeling unnaturally nervous; and maybe even a little giddy with excitement. Will said it would just be the two of them buying the supplies. Before walking into his cabin, he couldn't help but examine the little mark Jason's foot left on his door; maybe he would tell one of the Hephaestus kids to take a look later.

Nico entered and fumbled for the switch on one of the torches at the right side of the wall. Nico had installed what looked like old fashioned torches along the four walls. When clicked, they lit up to look like real fire. Though it seemed like a good idea at the time, he regretted them being so high up now. Maybe he would raise a few undead later and have them re-install them.

As soon as he turned one of the torches on, "Hey, you're back!" a voice startled him from behind.

Nico's heart jumped, "HOLY HADES! JASON GRACE! What the hell are you sitting on my bed for?!" The ground shook a little before he composed himself.

Jason only smirked, "Calm down, Nico, I was waiting for you outside and saw that you left the door open so I just flew in." He said like it was no big deal. "So… how'd it go?"

Nico glared. "Do not come into my cabin without asking! Now get out. I'm leaving in a few minutes."

Jason's eyes glinted, "Sooo it went well? Tell me first!"

"Why do you sound like such a teenage girl right now?"

"Come on, Nico! I'm bored." He sounded like a child with way too much time in his hands.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Don't you have your _pontifex maximus_ duties? Isn't that the whole reason why you're still here?"

Jason made a face; was that a pout? Oh, gods of Olympus, it _was_ a pout. Nico paid it no heed.

"Go Iris message your girlfriend or something." Nico said as he made his way to his dresser, should he wear a black shirt? Or should he go with something lighter? Hmm… did he _own_ something lighter?

"I did… Piper went shopping with Annabeth and Hazel." Jason said. Nico glanced at the boy. Okay, his pout was actually making Nico uneasy.

He turned back to his stash of shirts, "So, go call Percy." Hey, how about brown? Brown was lighter than black, right? He picked up his old, battered brown t-shirt.

"Percy went with them, you know, being all chivalrous by carrying the bags and all." Jason's pout only got worse. That _did_ sound like Percy.

"What about Leo then?"

"He's off with Calypso somewhere doing who knows what."

Nico took a deep breath. "Fine," he gave in. "I'm going on a supply run with Will."

Jason's eyes literally sparked with electricity. "It worked!"

"What worked?"

"Oh...you know... nothing."

Nico narrowed his eyes, "Jason."

"Soo… whatcha gonna wear?"

"Okay, you definitely sound like a teenage girl."

Jason ignored him, "No way you're wearing _that_ ," he said eying the tattered shirt in Nico's hand. Jason hopped on his good foot over to where Nico was standing.

"What's wrong with it?"

" _That_ is not first date material."

Nico went completely red, "It's NOT a date!" It wasn't a _date_. Right? Nico didn't even know if Will liked guys though Sue Ellen _did_ hint at it once…or twice… or multiple times.

"Uh huh," Jason didn't seem to hear him. The older boy shoved Nico aside and started rummaging through his drawers, occasionally holding one of his shirts up in front of him to examine. "What is it with all these black shirts? Do you even own normal clothes?"

Nico chose not to respond. They were wasting time. He told Will he would meet him at the hill in twenty minutes. Nico looked down at the wall clock over his bed; it's already been fifteen.

"Voila!" Jason's enthusiasm was amendable. "How about a black shirt with a brown coat? No refusing." Jason shooed Nico to the bathroom with one of his newer black shirts and his long brown coat with a woolen collar.

"It's not even that chilly outside."

"I thought I said no refusing?"

Nico tried to look irritated. He _did_ appreciate the gesture though. And it _was_ one of his favorite shirts. He guessed it wouldn't hurt. Once he came out of the bathroom, Jason pretended to be teary eyed.

"Oh, look at how grown up you look."

"Shut up, Grace!"

"Now, Nico. Be careful. Will _is_ older so…"

"I was born in the 1930's."

"Would you let me finish?! Now, remember, your virtue is important. Don't feel pressured…"

Nico didn't let him finish, "Oh, shove off, Grace!" Nico left the cabin with his face looking like he splayed red paint all over it. This was not a date.

* * *

Nico noticed the son of Apollo already standing atop the Camp-Half Blood hill looking down towards the road. It didn't help that his heart jumped a little at the sight. And it really didn't help that Will smiled at him as soon as he saw Nico making his way up to where he was.

"Ready?" Will asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm borrowing.**

* * *

They started to walk down the mountain towards the main road; Will started to explain to Nico what exactly they were going to do once they get to the small pharmacy. "They think my dad is a physician with a private clinic and I help him around by running errands," Will explained.

Nico nodded, "Sounds easy enough. Where do you get the money?"

"Mostly from Chiron; sometimes the Apollo kids all pitch in." Nico nodded again. He wondered where Chiron got a hold of mortal money, but then again, the camp _does_ sell strawberries from the gardens.

"That's nice of your siblings," Nico said though he had the feeling most of the money from the Apollo kids came from Will's own pocket.

For a while they walked in silence. They were still on camp grounds and cloaked by the mist. Nico realized they were going through the beach. Will answered his unasked question, "There's a pathway on the far right of the beach. It's the shortest route to the town." Will said.

As they walked by the beach, Nico could sense the shift in Will's mood. He went from a little jittery and nervy to almost sad and mourning. Nico wanted to ask but didn't know how to. Will looked so wistful, Nico almost wanted to give him a hug. No, not even almost. He _did_ want to. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground. Should he ask what was bothering him?

"We used to have monthly picnics here," Will supplied, "Michael and I." Nico glanced at Will. _Michael._ Who was Michael? Nico's heart hammered a little louder. It was apparent by the way he said the name that he loved him. Was Nico jealous? Oh gods, he _was._

"Were you two…" Nico didn't know how to finish the sentence. But that would be a good thing, right? Confirming Will liked guys too? "You know… were you two…?" he started again. Nico mentally slapped himself. What in Hades was wrong with him?!

Will's eyes widened as he realized what Nico was asking, "What? No! NO! He was my brother!"

Nico felt relieved and a little stupid. Now that he thought about it, he _did_ remember Michael. Michael Yew, Apollo cabin's former counselor. He had died at the Battle of Manhattan, hadn't he? Nico was fairly sure his face was turning red. And then Will started laughing. "Oh, in the name of Apollo. Gross, Nico!"

Nico cracked a smile too.

But Will's mood shifted quickly and he sighed. "He was one of the kindest people I knew," Will said.

"I'm sorry," Nico felt the need to apologize. He knew what it was like to lose a sibling who was close to you. For the longest time Bianca was the only person in his life; his only family member and his only friend.

Will almost looked sheepish. "You've been through far more painful and traumatic experiences." Nico remembered vaguely mentioning Tartarus to Will during the three days at the infirmary after the Battle with Gaia. He hadn't wanted to but Will had insisted; apparently his fading into nothingness had way more to do with than just the trips with the Athena Parthenon.

Nico shook his head, "That doesn't make yours any less painful."

And Will smiled down at him and it was then that Nico realized just how addicting sunshine could be. This was so much more than a silly crush. Oddly enough, that didn't scare Nico as much as it had with Percy.

* * *

Once they reached the pharmacy, Nico noticed it was fairly small. There was one pharmacist, a stout woman who looked to be around her mid-thirties. She already knew Will and greeted him warmly.

"William Solace! Haven't seen you in so long!" the woman said excitedly while reaching over the counter and giving Will a one-armed hug. Her eyes then swept to Nico and she smiled, "And who is this?"

"Maggie, this is my friend Nico." Will introduced, "Nico, this is Maggie."

"It's nice to meet you, Nico."

After the greetings were done, Will started listing off all the medicine and supplies he needed. Nico didn't understand half the terms they were talking about. Will and Maggie both crouched over the counter looking at Will's clipboard. Nico stood a little ways off from the duo, pretending to examine the charts of different body parts that aligned the walls. His eyes kept wandering towards the blonde every few seconds. Will's back was to Nico so he felt safe to stare for a bit.

His thoughts kept drifting to that first day in the infirmary. Right after he confessed to Percy, Nico passed out as soon as he reached the infirmary doors. Every time he had woken up, he had found Will sitting there beside him. Will persisted that he was there because his healing power was helping him though Nico could tell he was lying; the guy was a horrible liar.

Nico didn't realize how long he was staring until Maggie looked up from the supplies list and caught Nico's eyes. She glanced back at Will then to him again giving Nico a knowing smile. Nico inwardly groaned and quickly looked away. Like having Jason _know_ wasn't enough.

* * *

It was getting dark outside when they headed back towards the camp. Will brought some kind-of charmed bag that held as many things as you put in there. "Leo actually gave me this one," Will informed Nico. Nico hazily remembered Leo having something like that.

Will continued to tell Nico about his family. His mother was a renowned pediatric surgeon so healing people ran in both sides of his family. Will told Nico about how he sometimes helped his mother around the hospital when home from camp. That made sense to Nico since Will seemed to know more about mortal healing than any of the other Apollo kids.

"Sometimes I wish I could help those kids with my healing power, you know? I've even tried a few times but it only works with demi-gods." Will said, sounding sad.

"You can't save everyone, Will."

"I know," he said, "but who says I can't try?"

Nico looked to him softly. It seemed like everyone Nico befriended had some sort of hero complex.

"I can shadow travel us in-front of Camp borders," Nico offered glancing at the setting sun again.

Will semi-glared at him, "What did I say about shadow travel, Death Boy?"

Nico sighed, "Transporting the two of us is nowhere near as hard as transporting me, two other people and a two hundred feet statue."

"No!" Will exclaimed sternly.

"Alright!" Nico raised his hands in mock surrender; a gesture he recently learned from none other than Jason. He didn't even dare tell Will about his countless trips to the Underworld since the war with Gaia. Being the Ghost King came with responsibilities after all.

Will smiled at Nico's surrender and Nico suddenly had no idea why he wanted to make this trip any shorter by wanting to shadow travel.

"And the Athena Parthenos is forty feet," Will said in his teaching voice.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Once they were closing in on the infirmary, the two fell into a nervous silence. Will had taken permission from Chiron so they didn't have to worry about the curfew harpies.

"So…" Nico started.

"So… I guess I'll see you around?" Will said.

Nico agreed, mildly disappointed. "Yeah, I guess so." He told him goodbye and started back to his cabin.

"Wait, Nico," Will called. He took a deep breath before starting again; Nico didn't think he had ever seen Will so flustered. And then he took another breath. "I don't know if this was a date."

"Huh?"

"Umm…nothing. Never mind."

"No, wait. Did you want it to be?"

Will gave him a shy glance before replying, "Yes…?"

Nico swore his heart literally swelled up. He didn't think he ever smiled so big before. "Yeah, me too."

Before Nico had the chance to process anything, Will stepped towards him and took his hand. "I'm expecting you to come by again tomorrow." He said.

Nico nodded. "Okay." His heart was beating a million times a minute.

Will smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed Nico on the forehead. "See you then, Death Boy."

As Will walked away, Nico realized just how hard he had fallen for him. Curse Cupid. Oh, and Jason Grace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm borrowing.**

* * *

Nico shadow traveled the rest of the way to his cabin once Will was out of sight. It wasn't that far away and he didn't feel up to walking right then. He was sure his knees would give out any second. He hadn't felt this happy in so long that he had forgotten what it felt like. He landed right outside his door which, to his surprise, was unlocked. He must have forgotten to lock it when heading out. He stepped inside and turned one of the torches on.

"Well, took you long enough."

Nico jumped up in surprise as he noticed his doesn't-know-what-the-word-privacy-means friend sitting on his bed. The guy can't even let him ponder his happiness alone. "Jason, you sneak into my cabin one more time and I'm sending all dead war veterans after you!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold your skulls. I didn't _sneak_ in, I never left."

Then Nico remembered that he darted away from his cabin earlier and left Jason inside. What in Hades was he thinking?

"So…how'd it go?" Jason asked, with a knowing grin.

"Oh, you're back!" another voice sounded from Hazel's bed making Nico's heart jump once again. Hazel's bed was off to a corner with the curtain half drawn where Nico only now glanced at and saw a half asleep son of Poseidon.

"Perseus Jackson! Why on Hades are you on my sister's bed?"

"Well, if you say it like that it sounds dirty," Percy smiled. Nico glared. "Well, Jason told me what was going on so I ditched the girls at the Roman camp," he said nonchalantly. "So…how'd it go?"

Nico now glared at Jason instead.

Jason looked smug and not the least bit embarrassed, "Come on, I had to tell him. It's like, the bro code."

Percy nodded, "Oh, yeah, that's some serious stuff."

" _What_ does that even mean?"

"Oh, Nico, we have so much left to teach you," Jason said.

Percy interjected, "Hey, I just wanted to see who your _type_ was." Percy said jokingly, giving Nico the evil eye. Nico had the urge to roll his eyes, Percy hadn't stopped teasing him about that ever since the two cleared the air a few weeks back.

Jason laughed, "Well, _someone's_ still bitter."

Nico sighed for an eternity then looked down at the ground, "Dad? Can I kill these two?"

The ground in the cabin shook a little as if Hades was enjoying the show.

It took Nico five more minutes and ten dead soldiers to shoo the two guys away. He had to get some new friends.

And then after tossing and turning in bed for two hours thinking about Will, he almost wanted them to come back. Yeah, _almost._

* * *

The next day, the knocking on his door started yet again. Nico pressed his pillow to his ears; it seemed like ten dead soldiers weren't enough. He would have to raise the militia later. "Jason Grace! GO AWAY!"

Someone cleared their throat. "You know, confusing us just because we're both white and blonde is just racist." Nico shot up from his bed; it was Will's voice. He looked around, the cabin was a complete mess and Nico was still wearing the same shirt from yesterday. Nico cursed himself to Tartarus. He called Jules-Albert and two other undead to clean up his cabin and searched for his black shirt he had left in Hazel's bed.

"Umm…Nico?" Will's voice called out from the other side. "I'm just here to drag you down to breakfast," he said.

Of-course he was, Nico wasn't surprised. "Wait, I'm coming," Nico called back. He quickly put on the shirt; he slept in his jeans but that would have to do for now. Nico glanced at the three skeletons neatly folding his spare clothes lying around in the cabin. Hmm… he should call them up more often.

Nico took a deep breath before opening the marble door. Will stood staring down at him with that big grin that has become a part of his face. Oh, and let's not forget those abominable pair of flip-flops. Nico's stomach did a little flip seeing those; they actually looked kind of cute.

"Well, you look grumpy," Will said.

"It's not my fault everyone I know always wakes me up at the crack of dawn," Nico sulked.

"It's 10:30, Death Boy."

"Earliest I've ever had to wake up." Nico joked.

Will shook his head, "We need to fix your schedule," he said. He put out his hand inviting Nico to take it. Nico's cheeks reddened. He still wasn't sure if they were actually _dating_ dating. Will raised an eyebrow at his hesitation, "you coming?"

Nico took his hand.

* * *

On their way to the Great Hall, Will was chattering enthusiastically about training his two siblings for the infirmary. "Seriously, with how things are going so far, I don't think they'll _ever_ be ready to run the place. I can't stay in camp all year!"

Actually, that didn't sound so bad to Nico. Nico didn't say anything but Will continued.

"They s _till_ haven't figured out where all the supplies go! Honestly, Kyle doesn't even know any Apollo hymns and Layla can barely bandage an arm. At this point, I think you'd be better suited run the infirmary when I'm not there." Then he looked to Nico like he wanted reassurance.

"Yeah, not sure that's a great idea. I'm not a people person." And he also didn't want to think about Will leaving just yet. There was still time before summer ended.

Will shrugged it off, "I'll train you myself. You're already helping out part-time."

The two sat down at the Hades table. Will forced some eggs into Nico's plate with the whole _breakfast is the most important meal of the day_ thing. Nico didn't believe an ounce of it. He had pretty much lived his entire life skipping breakfast and he turned out completely fine.

"Will!" one of Will's half sisters were running towards them full speed.

Nico raised his eyebrows. "Is she okay?"

Will stared at his sister coming towards them and shrugged, "I left her in charge of the infirmary." Then he gave Nico a knowing look, "See? I haven't even been gone more than twenty minutes."

"Will! It's Travis. He has a big cut on his arm." His sister said while panting.

"Layla, calm down. Did you bandage it?"

"Yeah," breath, "but he keeps," breath, "saying it hurts."

"Sing him a hymn or something."

"My powers only work on smaller wounds and burns!" she sounded desperate.

"Oh, in Apollo's name!" Will cursed then looked at Nico apologetically.

Nico smiled, "Go on." Though he was cursing Travis and Layla in his mind as well.

* * *

Nico watched the blonde run towards the infirmary with Layla. Not even a second after he took off, a figure took his seat. Nico snapped his neck back, "Percy," he said.

"Okay, so beside the whole tall-blonde-saves-people-for-living thing, I am way cooler than him," Percy said.

Nico glared at him, "Get out of here fish brain." Seemed like Jason and Percy made a pact to not give him a moment of privacy.

"Okay, so I'm not perfect. But really though, I would _so_ win in a fight against Will."

"You have a _girl_ friend," Nico reminded him.

"Oh, Annabeth wouldn't mind," Percy joked.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Jackson, go to your table."

"The only person allowed to give me time-outs is my mommy," he replied, "well, and sometimes Annabeth."

Nico sighed. "I'm leaving."

"Alright, alright. On a more serious note though," Percy started, "after what happened to Bianca…" hearing his late sister's name was always painful for Nico, even after all this time. "Well, I should have looked out for you more. I'm sorry… for… you know. And I'm glad to see you're finally trying something that makes you happy." Percy looked very sincere and repentant.

"I know you tried; thanks."

"And I don't know if I ever said this but Bianca was pretty awesome."

Nico smiled, reminiscing, "She was."

Percy smiled, "I love you like the little brother I never had, you know." And to the joy of Nico, hearing that sentence didn't bother him at all.

"You have Tyson." Nico pointed out.

"He doesn't count; he's taller than my house."

"No, he really isn't."

"What? I'm not the _type_ of brother you want? You keep getting meaner." Percy mocked.

"Perseus Jackson, you have a girlfriend."

"Well… if things don't work out… I mean, she _is_ making me go to college."

Nico breathed exasperatedly, "You're straight."

"Hey, I said if things _don't_ work out."

"I _will_ message Annabeth."

"I'm not scared of her!" Percy exclaimed.

Nico stared at him knowingly.

"Oh, fine. I was leaving anyway." Before leaving, he added, "come by the arena for sword practice today. I need some real opponents; I'm tired of always winning."

"Sure." Nico said. Truth be told, he wanted to practice with a real opponent too. And he remembered telling Will he would help with his swordsmanship; maybe he should take Will to the arena today.

* * *

 **A/N: thoughts? Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm borrowing.**

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

The knocks commenced on his cabin at the break of dawn yet again. It seemed like the crack of dawn to Nico anyway. The knocks always started in the morning be it Jason, Percy or Will. Nico swore they assigned each other who had the duty to wake him up on what days. They rotated almost systematically. This was all Will's idea of _fixing his schedule_ Nico was sure even though the blonde never admitted it to him. Yet.

It was Jason at the door yesterday so Nico assumed it was Percy this time. Nico groaned. He stopped resisting his morning _alarms_ after day five. It was just easier that way. Frustratingly enough it was getting harder and harder to stay up late with this new routine of waking up before the Hypnos cabin. "Stop the knocking, Jackson! I'm coming!"

"Comparing me to Percy is a bit rude don't you think? I might feel like a rebound."

Nico let out a frustrated breath. He told Will he used to have a crush on Percy; Will took it rather good heartedly though Nico saw he was a little uncomfortable around Percy at first. That was gone as soon as Annabeth and Piper returned from the Roman camp and it was obvious to see how much Percy cared for Annabeth. And anyway, one would probably have to be a murderer to get Will to actually dislike them.

"Stop the knocking then Will, I'm coming," he said. The two have been officially dating now. No one seemed surprised by it; rather they all more or less expected it. Hazel beamed when he told her and she gave him her full support. It was a huge relief to Nico; it would've been awful if his sister disapproved. He had come to really care about how she feels.

He unlocked the door and held it ajar not even caring that he was in his white pajamas that were way too small on him. He was more comfortable being around Will now that he didn't feel the need to check how he looked every moment.

Will stood there grinning like a happy puppy holding a picnic basket with his right hand and a large bottle filled with some kind of purple liquid with his left. Nico stared at the boy for a few moments before deciding to start off with one question at a time.

"How in Hades were you knocking with both hands occupied?"

"Umm…elbows," Will said like it should be obvious.

"Alright… what is with the purple disgusting looking liquid?"

"It's cranberry juice Death Boy, it's good for your health."

Of course it is. "Okay… and the basket?"

" _We_ " Will said gesturing to the two of them with his occupied hands, "are going on a picnic," he revealed.

Nico stared at him, "In the morning?"

"Yes," Will nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I made sandwiches," Will said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"And _where are_ we having this picnic?"

"At the beach."

"And do I get a say?"

"Nope. Come on now, hurry up."

Nico sighed; there was no refusing the older boy when he made up his mind. But then again, going on a picnic at the beach with his boyfriend was far from being something he'd object. He's only been referring to Will as his boyfriend for the past two days, and mostly to himself, and it thrilled him with a whole new flock of butterflies. Will stared at him, waiting for a response. "Hold on, let me go change."

* * *

It was surprisingly nice outside, better than most mornings. And the beach was a lot less crowded than it usually was, most of the campers only start swarming the water during the afternoon heat. Will chose a picnic spot under a large willow tree for the shade; Nico knew it was more for his expense since Will didn't have any qualms about sitting under the sunlight. He spread out a small blanket on the grass.

True to his words, Will had made sandwiches. The older boy hummed softly as they sorted the food he brought; a few types of fruit, some kind of exotic dish Nico had never seen before, chicken soup and the juice, at which Nico looked with trepidation. It looked like poison.

"Would you stop glaring at the cup?"

"I'm not drinking that."

"Yes you are, doctor's orders."

"I want another doctor then."

Will put his hand on his heart and pretended to be wounded, "You break my heart, Neeks."

Nico frowned at the nick-name, "Honestly, my name is short enough without you trying to shorten it more. I think I like _Death Boy_ better."

In the end, Will _did_ end up coaxing the juice down his throat with that pouty eyed look of his. Nico did the whole thing where he squeezed his nose with his fingers before gulping it down which Will thought was hilarious and laughed for five minutes straight.

Will started telling Nico about his plans to go to medical school. He wanted to be a pediatric surgeon like his mom. He asked Nico if he had any plans and Nico shrugged. He wasn't someone who made plans for the future especially knowing how quickly children of the Big Three die off. Though looking at Will now, he thought that maybe it was time to start.

After breakfast (or was it brunch? he wasn't quite sure what to call it) was over, Will slid over to where Nico was sitting and positioned himself beside him so their legs touched. He put his arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

Nico looked up at him, eyes questioning. Will smiled down at him warmly. It was their first real kiss, nothing like the brief pecks they shared before. Nico's stomach was churning both violently and pleasantly. It was definitely Nico's first real kiss. It was tender and light and it left him at a complete lack of words.

"Okay?" Will asked, concerned when Nico didn't say anything.

"Amazing," Nico replied and then realized how dorky that sounded. But it immediately brought a huge smile to the blonde's face. It _was_ amazing.

Nico put his head on Will's shoulder and they both relaxed, leaning against each other and looking out at the blue water. _This_ Nico thought _is the best moment of my life_.

* * *

Hesitantly, Nico quietly knocked on the door of the Zeus cabin knowing full well its' sole habitant was inside. Nico rethought what he was about to do; did he really want the guy's ego to be bigger than it already was? He was almost insufferable already.

"Nico! You're knocking on my door willingly! First time for everything, huh?"

Nico scowled. This was a _bad_ idea. He took a deep breath, "Thank you." he mumbled quietly.

Jason grinned as widely as humanly possible, "What was that, Nico? I don't think I heard."

"Oh, shove it Grace!"

* * *

 **A/N: It's nowhere near my best writing wise and there are many Solangelo stories similar to this one but** **writing this was so much you to all who reviewed, favorited and alerted. You guys are seriously awesome.  
**


End file.
